falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Nonambar News - FCRP Political Interview
Nonambar News: Type of Campagin Earlier today, Nonambar News conducted an interview with James Brokenshire, a member of the Falleentium Conservative Reform Party. Whilst the interview had some tension it appears largely that as expected, the FCRP has attempted to use denial as a means of getting through the political challenges they face. Below we’ve granted our readers a full copy of the interview transcript to allow them to interpret it for themselves. Type of Campagin Originally posted by Nonambar News: Nonambar News: For the first question, what do you think your chances are going into this election? James Brokenshire: We are leading a very honest campaign. Lots of support on the doorstep. Again and again this election we have said that we don't want to engage in the nasty politics of the left. If we continue our very positive campaign, I feel like we have a stinging chance. But we don't speculate, so I cannot give a full answer Nonambar News: An honest campaign, that's very interesting. I'm sure we'll come back to that later. Because you do not wish to fully answer I can imagine you won't give us a target percentage your party is seeking? James Brokenshire: Again. I'd have to say, we don't speculate. Taxation Originally posted by Nonambar News: Nonambar News: Of course. Now, as I'm sure you're aware there have been recent changes to taxes. I'm wondering what would a FCRP government do for people? James Brokenshire: Our excellent economics spokesman, David Law, has set out our plans. Our manifesto is also very clear. Bigger tax brackets and an a new tax bracket for low income earnings. We are going to have a fairer, more welcoming, tax system which promotes strength and stability. Nonambar News: Could you define more welcoming for me, Mr Brokenshire? James Brokenshire: Oh come on. I am sure you know what welcoming means. Promoting a system whereby its more appealing to the people paying tax. They feel it a duty to pay tax, rather than a forceful payment. Tax with a human face. Nonambar News: I see, and how do you intend to make people feel like it's their duty to pay tax? James Brokenshire: Haven't I just gone over this? Keep up. By introducing a fairer system, we can.. ensure that everyone pays the right tax. If people feel like they are being treated fairly, they are more likely to feel happier doing it Taxation of the poor. Originally posted by Nonambar News: Nonambar News: Mr Brokenshire, first I must stress that I'd kindly ask you to be polite. Just on a final mention of tax, I put this to you. Why would anyone vote for your party when it intends to raise taxes on the lowest earners in our society? On those who just about get by. James Brokenshire: "That's balderdash. We are creating a fairer society, a meritocracy. We are supporting those who are just about managing. But there's no secret money tree. You know that? If we want fancy things, if we want to help the poor, we need everyone to pay their fair share. It's rather simple. People vote for us if they actually want fairness and they vote for us because they know we support making a Falleentium a place which works for everyone" Nonambar News: Mr Brokenshire, I must share with you then what you've wrote in your manifesto. You state that you think taxation starts at 10,000 fall. Those people according to your party should be taxed at 5%. Currently, they pay nothing. You wrote and I quote ' we believe people should start being taxed at their first 10,000 Falls but only at 5%. Currently working people are required to earn 12,500 fall before they pay tax. James Brokenshire: "And we do believe that. I have just reaffirmed that to you. What's your issue?" Nonambar News: You claimed Mr Brokenshire that I was talking 'balderdash' when I stated that the FCRP will increase taxes on the lowest earnings in society. I've just read to you your manifesto where it clearly states that you will. Are you then, now accepting that the FCRP will raise taxes on the lowest earners in society? James Brokenshire: "No, no, no. We are lowering taxes on those who really need it, including the lowest earners. That's our policy. That's the Conservative way. Lower tax. With the Socialists you pay more, but get less. I assure you, vote FCRP you pay less and get more." Nonambar News: So is your manifesto wrong? James Brokenshire: "It's not. No." Nonambar News: Then why does it say that you will raise taxes on those earning 10,000 fall. When currently they pay nothing? James Brokenshire: "Because everyone has to pay their fair share. That's 500 Falls. When we have seen the economy being ripped apart by UKIP and Socialists, we have to taken unpopular actions. But it's the only way. It really is helping them in the long run." Nonambar News: So despite what you just said, the lowest earners will be paying more tax under the FCRP? It's a simple yes or no answer Mr Brokenshire. James Brokenshire: I think I've given you the answer. The Red Federation Originally posted by Nonambar News: Nonambar News: Ok, so that's a yes. Moving on then. We've seen a period of decreased activity, at least overt activity, from the Red Federation. What do you think is the appropriate method to ensure that things remain that way? James Brokenshire: "That's a lie. The Red Federation are constantly at it, waiting for the right moment to spring up. We've seen so weak for far too long. It is time we took an aggresive stance. Falleentium is the worlds leading power, we must take up our role as leader of the free world." Nonambar News: What does that role entail Mr Brokenshire? War? James Brokenshire: "The role of any government is to defend the realm. We only support war if it's our own people. But no, leading the free world means promoting freedom not allowing some Federation intimidate little countries. We aren't going to let it happen. All the while the Socialists have close connections with the RF." Nonambar News: I see, it certainly sounds like you'll take a more aggressive approach. Does that mean providing funds to smaller countries? Forces? What exactly are you going to do to stop 'some federation intimidating little countries as you put it? James Brokenshire: Offer funding, advice, resources and training to our fellow free countries. We've maintained peace and shall continue to do so. But we'll be taking a direct approach here. You know, having active military units in other countries." Hastiga, Veldunium and Verzoonium Originally posted by Nonambar News: Nonambar News: Of course. Now in the restructuring section of your manifesto you claim that you want to create a Ministry for the Union. A somewhat flagship policy I'd say. Now what is it you do as an FCRP minister when you come to states like Hastiga, states like Veldunium or Verzoonium that quite frankly simply don't want to be in the Empire anymore? James Brokenshire: "I don't believe that for a second. The forceful voice of a view do not represent the true people of the Empire. At the end of the day, all citizens, whatever they believe, are citizens and will be treated as such. Ministers visiting will treat it like any other state and will be more than willing to answer questions from the citizens." Nonambar News: Are you telling me that you don't believe that a majority of people in Veldunium, Verzoonium and Hastiga voted to leave the Falleen Empire? James Brokenshire: I am. Yes. Nonambar News: So you're denying a democratic vote that quite literally took place? James Brokenshire: I'm not no. What I am saying is that we at the FCRP believe in the unity of each and every sector of this Empire. If there wasn't 100 per cent turn out, you cannot say it was a majority. James Brokenshire: We don't support any sector leaving because of a FEW forceful voices. Nonambar News: Mr Brokenshire people took part in a democratic vote. Those that did not turn out evidently didn't care which way it went. It is quite clear to me that you're setting arbitrary terms because you cannot accept that what you believe is not what people want. James Brokenshire: The FCRP has set out clear guidelines for how it believes a state should have it say. Current rules have given far too much lee-way to a forceful view of the minority. And I have to say, if the states are not willing to cooperate, some given powers will have to be rethought. The FCRP is the only party advocating more powers. But some states cannot be trusted, with their frankly outdated politicians. Removing State Power Originally posted by Nonambar News: Nonambar News: You've come onto my next point Mr Brokenshire, your party has advocated removing powers from the states correct? James Brokenshire: No. We've advocated GIVING powers. Nonambar News: You quite clearly just stated 'if the states are not willing to cooperate, some given powers will have to be rethought' James Brokenshire: Yes. Rethought. If states want to force things upon citizens, the federal government are not just going to standby. If you cannot use your powers wisely, you need to be punished. Nonambar News: Are you aware that is impossible? James Brokenshire: It's not impossible. Nonambar News: Why not Mr Brokenshire? James Brokenshire: Because the federal legislature is superior to that of local. Nonambar News: I trust then you are not aware of the unification Act? James Brokenshire: The FCRP is aware of all current acts affecting the state of our union. Nonambar News: Then the FCRP would know that unless Veldunium agrees to power being taken away from itself then it cannot be done. James Brokenshire: /b Let me repeat. The federal legislature is superior to that of local. Nonambar News: Mr Brokenshire, you are incorrect. It states and I quote 'Dapartryo or Veldunium, however, cannot, lose what they have already been given or unless it is passed in the Imperial Parliament with 75% in the Lower House and 51% in the Upper House – as well as the endorsement from the King/ Queen and Royal Governor.' You will not get that endorsement from the Royal Governor, you are wrong. James Brokenshire: I don't think you quite understand. Acts can be changed through the superior parliament. Nonambar News: This Act holds the highest power, and court precedent exists to back it. The electorate must find your party's denial of not only this act, but the denial of the Hastigan, Veld and Verz wish to leave laughable. You're clearly clueless. James Brokenshire: With respect, we agreed to do this interview for your biased news outlet, we have not come here to be insulted. Nonambar News: Nonambar news is not a biased news outlet, Mr Brokenshire. We've quite clearly outlined what you've said and given you a chance to respond. Government Appreciation Day Originally posted by Nonambar News: Nonambar News: Onto my final question, Mr Brokenshire. What do you think of a 'Government appreciation day'? James Brokenshire: Showing appreciation for your local government representatives is not a bad idea? And all those who work for the government, including local city services like street cleaning. Nonambar News: So you'd like to clarify that this is a local government appreciation day, and not Federal government appreciation day? James Brokenshire: Correct. Nonambar News: Can I ask quickly why your manifesto does not state that? James Brokenshire: Because 'government' includes local and federal. Nonambar News: But you've clearly just stated that this is an appreciation day for the local government. So why did you not clarify that in the manifesto? James Brokenshire: Because it's encourages more pride to call your local government youur government and the central government the central or federal government. Nonambar News: I see, I guess that's your belief. In any case then Mr Brokenshire, I'd like to thank you for the time you've spent here with us today. James Brokenshire: It's been a pleasure, Stacey. Nonambar News: Thank you. Category:The Imperial Constitution